Here In My Arms
by Brucasxo4ever
Summary: Nathan and Haley die in a plane crash and they leave Jamie with his godparents, Brooke and Lucas, will Brooke and Lucas be able to raise a kid, will they find love again?
1. What hurts the most

**Ok this is my second story; I would like to thank my friend Danielle for helping me out with the idea for the story, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Four years has past since the gang graduated from I high school, and James Lucas Scott was born, ever since then Lucas and Brooke have been there for Jamie every step of the way.

"Mommy, why are you and daddy going to New York?" Jamie said as he walked in Nathan and Haley's room and sat down on the bed.

"Honey, I told you already, do you remember?" Haley said with out taking her eyes off of her suitcase.

"You and daddy are going to New York because daddy might get a job there?" Jamie said unsure.

"That's right baby" Haley said walking over to Jamie and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Honey you almost ready, Brooke is here already, and Peyton is waiting in the car for us" Nathan said coming in the room.

"Brooke is here!?" Jamie said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah buddy she's here, she in the living room" Nathan said with a smile as he watched Jamie get off the bed and run down stairs.

"So you ready Hales?" Nathan said as he came up behind Haley and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

"You know it baby" Haley said turning around to kiss Nathan on the lips.

* * *

"Brooke!" Jamie said running into the living room.

"Hey buddy" Brooke said getting off the couch to pick up Jamie.

"Where's Uncle Luke?" Jamie said looking around the room to find Lucas not there.

"He's still at work, but he'll be here later" Brooke said putting Jamie down.

"Ok were off, we'll call you when we land" Haley said as her and Nathan came in the living room to give Jamie a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mommy, bye daddy" Jamie said with a smile as he hugged his parents.

"Bye baby" Haley said smiling down at Jamie.

"Bye buddy, now you be good for Uncle Luke and Brooke ok?" Nathan said sure that he would.

"I will daddy" Jamie said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Bye Brooke, thanks again" Haley said picking up her suitcase.

"Yeah no problem tutor mom" Brooke said with a smile as Nathan and Haley left.

"Brooke, can we go to the park?" Jamie said turning around to face Brooke.

"Sure we can buddy, lets go" Brooke said grabbing her purse off the couch. While Jamie went to the door to put on his shoes.

* * *

Jamie and Brooke went to the park and played in the sandbox with Jamie's toys, when Brooke heard her phone ring.

"Oh sorry Jamie, it's Uncle Luke" Brooke said pulling out her phone and saw "Lucas" flashing on her screen.

"Hey Luke" Brooke said getting up from the sandbox and walking a couple steps away from Jamie.

"Hey Brooke, where are you and Jamie?" Lucas said as he was driving in his car.

"Oh where at the park" Brooke said as she turned around to look at Jamie.

"Oh ok, well I'm be there soon, bye" Lucas said before he hung up his cell.

When Lucas showed up at the park they went back to Nathan and Haley's to eat supper.

* * *

"So how was the park?" Lucas said as he handed Jamie a plate with a piece of pizza on it.

"It was fun, Brooke and I played in the sandbox with my trucks" Jamie said with a smile before he took a bite of his pizza.

"That dose sound fun" Lucas said setting another plate on the table for Brooke.

"Oh I'm so hungry" Brooke said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Your slice is on the table" Lucas said pointing at the pizza that was beside Jamie.

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to the table and sat down.

Lucas grabbed his slice and sat down on the opposite side of Brooke and Jamie, they all sat there and ate their pizza without saying a word.

"I'm done, can I go play now?" Jamie said as he got off of the chair.

"Yeah buddy" Lucas said as he watched Jamie run out of the kitchen.

"So, how's clothes over bro's doing?" Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"It's doing great Luke, how's the book coming along" Brooke said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh it's great" Lucas said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Ok, well I'll do the dishes" Brooke said as she got up with her plate in her hand, Brooke hated to doing dishes but she hated being uncomfortable, defiantly with Lucas.

"Oh ok, well do you want some help?" Lucas said not wanting to leave Brooke.

"Umm, no it's fine" Brooke said as she started to run the water.

"Ok, well I'll be in the living room if you need any help" Lucas said begging to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, he thought how good Brooke smelled and hoe great she looked even if she was in blue jeans and a black and red shirt that had "bad girl" wrote on it. He then grabbed the remote and turned to the news, there was a plane that went down the same plane Nathan and Haley were on. Lucas his face dropped, he couldn't believe it, and he just sat there without making a sound.

"Luke, Jamie want to make some cookies do you want to help?" Brooke said walking in the living room to find Lucas just sitting there not making a sound or a move.

"Luke?, are you ok" Brooke said getting a little worried.

"Plane crash" Lucas said with out taking his eyes off the television.

"What are you talking about, are you watching one of those movies because if you are Nathan and Haley are going to kill you" Brooke said half laughing and half worried.

"No, their plane crashed Brooke" Lucas said taking his eyes off the television to look at Brooke with tears starting to pour down his eyes.

"What, no Luke, it cant be it has to be another plane" Brooke said with tears coming down her checks.

"Uncle Luke, Brooke what's wrong?" Jamie said coming in the living room looking at Brooke and Lucas with tears down their faces.

* * *

**Ok please review, I'll up date as soon as I can.**


	2. Things they left behind

**Thanks for the review some of you guys were a little upset with Naley dieing, sorry but if you a Brucas fan it's going to be wroth it, enjoy.

* * *

**

Brooke and Lucas just stared at the little boy, they didn't know what to do, Brooke quickly wiped away her tears but new tears started coming down her face.

"Uncle Luke, Brooke, why are you crying, you don't want to make cookies Uncle Luke?" Jamie said with a confused look.

"Um, no Jamie honey, Uncle Luke wants to, he dose, but…" Brooke said walking over to Jamie and bending down to eye level.

"But what?" Jamie said getting a little worried.

"Um, Jamie can you go play for a little bit, me and Brooke need to talk for a sec."

"Ok" Jamie said walking up stairs.

"Luke how are we going to tell him his parents are dead" Brooke said looking at Luke with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Brooke, but we have to tell him sooner then later" Lucas said walking over to Brooke.

"Lucas, he's only four, it's not fair, he's only four" Brooke said as she cried, until Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Jamie said as he stood from the top of the stairs.

"Buddy, why don't you come down here, we need to talk about something ok?" Lucas said as he released Brooke from the hug.

"Did I do something to Brooke, dose she not want to make cookies with me?" Jamie said sad and confused, Jamie hated seeing people cry.

"No buddy, Brooke would love to make cookie with you, Jamie it's just, mommy and daddy, well do you know how you go on a plane, and it can be really fun, but sometimes bad stuff happens?" Lucas said picking up Jamie and setting him on the couch while he knelled down in front of Jamie.

"You mean like it crashes, like those movies mommy and daddy don't like you to watch when you're here because it gives me night mares?" Jamie said worried.

"Yeah buddy, that's the ones, well…" Lucas said before Brooke jumped in, she could tell he needed a little help.

"Jamie, I know this is hard for you to understand honey, but your mommy and daddy, they were on a plane like that" Brooke said trying to hold back the tears to not make it worse for Jamie.

"You mean there were in a plane crash?, are they ok, when are they coming home, daddy said he was going to play basketball when he got back from his trip" Jamie said with tears falling from his eyes, for a four year old Jamie was a smart kid, but right know he hated it, he hated everything in that moment.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry" Brooke said walking over to Jamie letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Daddy is not going to play basketball with me anymore, is he?" Jamie said all ready know the answer.

"No Jamie, he's not" Lucas said putting his arms on Jamie's shoulders.

* * *

The next couple of the days Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke were planning their funreal. Those days seemed to be the longest, after Brooke and Lucas told Jamie about his parents he hasn't said much. After the funreals were done, Nathan and Haley's lawyer called their close friends and family for a meeting about the will they left. 

"Ok Jamie, where going to a meeting, so your going to stay here with the babysitter" Brooke said walking into the living room.

"Can I come with you, I don't want to stay here" Jamie said running up to Brooke.

"Oh Jamie, I wish you could Hun, but you cant, ok?" Brooke said picking up Jamie.

"Ok, you and Uncle Luke will come back right?" Jamie said worried that they were going to leave him too.

"Of course we will buddy" Brooke said putting Jamie down heart broken; Jamie didn't want to lose them too.

"Ok, Brooke you ready?" Lucas said walking towards Brooke and Jamie.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse" Brooke said giving Jamie a little smile and walked off to find her purse.

"Ok buddy, we'll be back soon ok? " Lucas said giving Jamie a little hug.

"K" Jamie said as he walked towards the babysitter.

* * *

"For starters I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss, Nathan and Haley asked me a while ago if anything happened to them they would want me to call all of you guys here, so shall we start?" Mr. Hall said as he walked in the room and sat down in his big chair. 

"Yeah, of course" Deb said with a friendly smile.

Mr. Hall went thou everything that was on the list, the money they had went to Jamie of course, and everything else meaning full went to Deb except for a couple things, he was down at the 2 last things on the list, the house and Jamie.

"Well these last to things are given to Miss. Davis and Mr. Scott" Mr. Hall said looking up at them.

Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other they wondered what he could have been talking about.

"There two bedroom house, and James Lucas Scott, thier son" Mr. Hall said reading the paper that was in his hands.

"WHAT?" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time, they were very confused, yes there were Jamie's god parents and they loved him, but they didn't know how to take care of a four year old, they didn't even know if they would be able to live in the same house together, just being friends.

* * *

**Ok that's it guys I hope you enjoyed it please review, until next time bye. **


	3. What will happen next?

**Ok so the last chapter was with the will and Naley never told Brucas about their plans for Jamie, so here another chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**

"What do you mean they left us Jamie and their house?" Brooke said shocked.

"Well it says right here" Mr. Hall said handing the paper to Brooke.

"Oh my, it dose say it, Lucas can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke said reading the paper in her head then getting up from her chair.

"Um, yeah ok?" Lucas said getting up to follow Brooke out of the room.

"Luke we cant raise a kid, I cant even take care of myself, I don't know what were going to do" Brooke said pacing back and fourth.

"Brooke, chill ok?, we just have to think about it, because we have to do it, for Nathan and Haley" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's shoulders for her to relax.

"I know we do, I just don't know how" Brooke said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Brooke come here, where going to be fine, Jamie will be fine, we just have to work together on this" Lucas said pulling Brooke into a hug.

They stood there holding each other in the silence, Brooke knew that she could do this but only if Lucas was with her, Brooke's mind wandered away, _what if me and Luke cant do this, will me and Lucas really move in together and raise Jamie, dose he love me, oh he smells so good, I don't want him to let go_.

"Luke?" Brooke said still holding on to him but this time she held him tighter.

"Yeah?" Lucas said not wanting to talk; he just wanted to hold her for a little bit longer.

"Where dose that leave us?" Brooke said not wanting to let go but she wanted to see his face.

"I still love you Brooke, so you tell me" Lucas said putting his hand up to her face to wipe the tears way.

"I love you too Luke, I really do" Brooke said trying not to cry but she couldn't help it, two of her close friends died and they left their four year old son for her and Lucas to raise, Lucas Scott, and all those years of holding in her feelings for Luke and finding out he felt the same way for her.

"That's all we need, leave out all the rest" Lucas said moving closer to her, finally Lucas's and Brooke lips Collided, it wasn't one of those **"**_I want to rip your clothes off"_ kissesit was morelike _"I love you and I want to be with you forever" _kisses.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finally walked into _their_ house, If felt so nice for them to have each other.

"Uncle Lucas, Brooke!" Jamie said as he ran up to them and wanted a hug.

"Hey sweetie, me and Uncle Luke have something we need to tell you" Brooke said picking up Jamie and giving him a smile.

"Why what happened? Did something happen is Grandma ok?" Jamie getting all worried.

"Oh, no baby, this is happy news, me and uncle Luke are going to move in here and were going to all live together" Brooke said putting down Jamie and getting down to eye level with him.

"REALLY!?" Jamie said happy that he gets another chance to have a family, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss his parents, oh because he did. He missed his mommy's bed time story, and his daddy's slam docks, and most of all he missed there love, but he knew Brooke and Lucas would give him the love he needed.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Lucas puts some hair behind Brooke's eye as she wakes up.

"Hey Luke" Brooke said looking at Lucas as she had the best night in her life.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said before he kissed her on the lips.

Lucas and Brooke start kissing each other faster and faster, until they hear Jamie open their door a little bit.

"Jamie, honey can you go play with your toys?" Brooke says not taking her eyes off of Lucas.

"But I what to do what you guys are doing, what are you guys doing anyways?" Jamie said running on to the bed and sat down in between them.

"Oh well, were just, um" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time as they looked at there night stands to find something for them to do.

"I was just going over my designs" Brooke said looking down though her business papers.

"And I'm going over my book head lines" Lucas said looking at them trying his best not to laugh.

"That sounds boarding, Brooke can we go to the park?" Jamie said looking over at Brooke.

"Right now?" Brooke said confused.

"No silly, were still in are pajamas" Jamie said trying not to laugh at Brooke for being silly.

"Oh ok, later ok, I really have to look over these" Brooke said looking at Jamie not wanting to say no to him.

"Ok, but we better go later on" Jamie said as he got off the bed and waited at the door for her to promise.

"I promise Jamie we will go to the park" Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks Brooke" Jamie said walking out of there room into his.

"So where were we?" Lucas said as he put his book on the nightstand and lead over to kiss Brooke.

"Luke…I…really…need to…look…over these" Brooke said in between kisses.

"Oh ok, but we better do it later" Lucas said laughing mocking Jamie a little.

"I promise Luke" Brooke said watching Luke go to the bathroom that was just around the corner.

When Brooke couldn't see Luke any more she went into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test…

* * *

**Ok there it is guys I hope you like it please review and tell me if you want her to be pregnant or not…but I think I know the answer. **


	4. Crying in the park

**Ok I was going to wait until tomorrow night to write the next chapter but you guys want to know what's going to happen. So here you are, enjoy.

* * *

**

Brooke stares at the box that holds the answer to the rest of her life.

"Brooke, do you know where the pens are?" Lucas said coming out of the bathroom, to find Brooke putting the pregnancy test box in the nightstand.

"Um no, there might be some down stairs in the living room" Brooke said as if she had nothing to hide.

"Ok thanks" Lucas said as he walked out of the room.

When Lucas left Brooke took a sigh of relief and went back into the nightstand and looked at the box once more, and put it back in the nightstand when she heard Lucas came back in.

"Found some" Lucas said giving Brooke a smile and walked over to the bed and kissed Brooke softly.

"I have to go take a shower then take Jamie to the park" Brooke said pulling away from the kiss.

Lucas just sat there wondering what was going on with her she's been acting weird for a while now. When he was sure Brooke was gone he looked in the nightstand only to find a pregnancy test, he sat there in shock the box hasn't been opened yet. 10 minutes later Brooke came out with just a towel on, she got dressed and started to brush her hair when Lucas came in.

"Jamie is all ready to go" Lucas said trying not to let it show that he knew.

"Oh ok, what's wrong Luke" Brooke said getting off the bed and walking over to Lucas.

"Nothing, just a little tired" Lucas said shrugging it off.

"Brooke can we go now?" Jamie said running into the room.

"Yeah baby we can go, Bye Luke" Brooke said putting her brush on the dresser and walking over to Lucas and peaked him on the lips.

"Bye Brooke, Bye Jamie, have fun" Lucas said trying to be happy.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Brooke and Jamie walk thought the front door; Lucas hears then come in and meets them at the door.

"Wow you guys were quick" Lucas said with a smile not knowing what happened. Jamie walks up stairs with out saying a word with red eyes, you could tell he was been crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucas said as he watched Jamie walk up stairs.

"Everything was going fine, we were playing on the swings then we started playing are own game of tag, then he seen a mother and a dad pushing there little boy and he started crying, so I just brought he back" Brooke said holding her had in pain, with the stress she's been going thought it has been hard for her not to work her way into being sick.

"Brooke are you ok?, you look a little pale" Lucas said worried.

"What?, oh yeah I'm fine" Brooke said making a small smile.

"What's going on with you Brooke?" Lucas said walking closer to Brooke.

"What? Nothing?" Brooke said getting a little worried about what he knows.

"I found this Brooke" Lucas said holding up a pregnancy test he had found.

"Where did you get that?" Brooke said grabbing it out of Lucas's hand.

"It doesn't matter right now Brooke, talk to me, why wouldn't you tell me about this" Lucas said following Brooke as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I don't know what your talking about Luke?" Brooke said knowing that he knew.

"You think you're pregnant and you didn't tell me Brooke, that's what I'm talking about" Lucas said getting a little upset.

"No!, I'm holding on to this for a friend Luke" Brooke said lying but hoping he would believe her.

"Brooke, no your not, please just tell me" Lucas said trying to calm down.

"Well if you think you know then why are you asking me then?" Brooke said getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone.

"Because Brooke, I want to hear it from you, please just tell me, it not going to change the way I feel about you, I love you, and if you pregnant I'm going to love the baby too, damn it Brooke you should know that by now, just tell me what your thinking" Lucas said trying to relax as much as he could.

"What I'm thinking Luke, I'm thinking Jamie just lost his parents 2 weeks ago and he has ups and downs sometimes and I'm not sure with he knows what really going on, you me just got back together and I might be pregnant and I told you I cant take care of a kid Luke, and I have this fear if I take that test and I am pregnant your just going to walk out that door and not come back" Brooke said with tears pouring down her face.

"Brooke, baby why would you think that, I would never do that to you and the baby, I love you, I know that your really stressed out lately with taking on Jamie, I know we just got back together but I love you, and Jamie is going thought a hard time, and I think your right about him not knowing what's going on, but if you are pregnant you cant explain it to him because I see now what its doing to you, so please just let me help you, please take the test, I promise you I'm not going any where" Lucas said as we reached over to Brooke, then pulled her into a hug.

After a couple of minutes holding each other in the silence Brooke knew she could trust Lucas to be there for her and the baby, if there even was a baby.

"Ok, I'll take the test" Brooke said pulling out of the hug and looking a Luke with scared eyes.

"Thank you Brooke, I love you" Lucas said smiling at her and getting the pregnancy test off the stove.

* * *

**Ok there it is you'll find out in the next chapter if she pregnant or not, some people want her to be and some people don't know yet, some people have pointed out that I'm moving a little too fast with Brucas and how Jamie feels about his parents death and I hope you get that Brooke and Lucas are worried about that too, thank you for reviewing, till next time, xoxo **


	5. Everything is going to be fine

**Ok guys I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter to come, so here it is enjoy!

* * *

**

Brooke came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. She looked up at Lucas unsure what was going to happen next.

"So, what dose it say?" Lucas said scared as hell.

"I'm pregnant" Brooke said looking down at the test and looking at Lucas again with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Brooke, come here baby" Lucas said getting off the bed and walking to Brooke and giving her a hug.

"What are we going to do Luke, I don't think I can raise it" Brooke said just letting the tears fall as she hugged Lucas.

"Brooke, of course you can, look at how great you are with Jamie" Lucas said trying to make it all better for her.

"I know Luke, it's just different, we have to look after it for the rest of our life's, oh my god, I sound so mean, I sound like I never want to have kids, Luke I do, I really do, but not right now, it's to soon for us" Brooke rambled on and on.

"Brooke, honey I know all of that stuff, but your going to be fine, do you know why?" Lucas said stepping a couple of feet away from her to look at those eyes he loves so much.

"No" Brooke said wiping away her tears.

"Because you got me, and I'm not going anywhere Brooke, I'm going to be here for you no matter what" Lucas said with a smile, knowing that moment when he found out she was pregnant, yes he was scared as hell, who wouldn't be, he just knew that he would love her and _their_ baby _forever_.

"Thanks Luke, I believe you, I love you so much, so what do we do next?" Brooke said with a small smile while she let out a sigh.

"Make a doctors appointment for tomorrow I guess" Lucas said holding her back in his arms, where she will _always_ belong.

* * *

**Next day**

"Brooke, honey are you ready to go" Lucas yelled from down stairs while holding Jamie in his arms.

"Not really" Brooke said yelling from their room.

"Brooke, the appointment is in 5 minutes" Lucas yelled back.

"I know Lucas, stop yelling at me" Brooke said yelling back in a moody voice.

"Ok Jamie stay down here ok, I'll go see what Brooke is doing" Lucas said putting Jamie down and walking up the stairs.

"Brooke, baby what are you doing" Lucas said opening the bedroom door to find Brooke on the floor with baby stuff.

"I'm just looking at some of old baby clothes that wear mine, like a million years ago" Brooke said looking at Lucas as he sat down beside her.

"You were very cute" Lucas said pulling out a picture of Brooke when she was a little baby as he let out a little laugh.

"Everything is going to be ok, right Luke" Brooke said starting to cry.

"Yeah Brooke, everything is going to be fine, I promise" Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Ok guys there it is, sorry its not long but my sister is bugging me to go skating with her, I wont be able to update it until after Christmas, thank you all for the reviews so far they mean so much to me. MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	6. Holes in the floor of heaven

**Hi guys Christmas is over, so here I am with a new chapter for you guys, the chatper is kind of baced on a song called "Holes in the floor of heaven" by Mark Wills, enjoy!

* * *

**

Brooke and Lucas went to the doctors and everything was great with the baby but Jamie didn't really understand the whole pregnancy thing.

"Brooke, where is the baby now?" Jamie said as Brooke tucked him into bed that night.

"Right here" Brooke said as she put her right hand on her stomach as she smiled, she was still scared but she knew that as long as she had Lucas and their beautiful baby was like Jamie everything would be perfect.

"Oh, how did it get in there, when is it coming out?" Jamie said confused.

"Oh Jamie, I'll get your uncle Lucas to tell you some day" Brooke said laughing.

"Ok" Jamie said smiling he was looking forward to it, the chance to have a real grown up talk with a father figure.

"Ok, now you go to bed, sweet dreams" Brooke said smiling as she kissed Jamie's forehead.

"Good night, Brooke?" Jamie said as he watched Brooke walk towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah baby" Brooke said as she stopped at the door and turned around to face the young boy.

"Do you think mommy and daddy are happy?" Jamie said with a sad face.

"Yes babe, I do think they are, and they're always with you baby" Brooke said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I know, mommy told me once when it rains, that's how you know the people you love and love you are watching" Jamie said remembering his mothers voice and the things she used to say.

"She's right Jamie, they do, Goodnight" Brooke said as she couldn't hold the tears anymore, she just let them fall from her eyes and closed the door to Jamie's room. Lucas then walked up behind her and saw her crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, Brooke, baby, what's wrong" Lucas said putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"Nothing, I cant wait to have a family with you, I love you so much" Brooke said letting the tears fall, she was happy, but yet she was crying.

"I can't wait too, but Brooke, honey why are you crying?" Lucas said as she held him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"I just want it to rain, for you and Jamie" Brooke said looking up at a confused Lucas, he didn't understand what she meant, but he knew that he wanted it to rain too.

"Lets go to bed" Lucas said as he pulled away from the hug to hold her hand and they walked into their room hand in hand.

* * *

Next day 

"Jamie, come on buddy I got to go to work" Lucas said waiting at the door, for Jamie to come down stairs.

"But why can't I stay her with Brooke?" Jamie said as he slowly walked down stairs.

"Because buddy, Brooke wont be here, she has to go to work too" Lucas as he looked at his watch.

"Then where am I going?" Jamie said confused.

"Your going to spend today with Peyton" Lucas said as got Jamie's light jacket out, it was in the middle of August, but it was still a little cold out some days.

"Really?" Jamie said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, so lets go, Peyton cant wait to see you" Lucas said trying to get Jamie to the car faster.

"Ok!" Jamie said as he put on his jacket and ran out to the car.

"Thank you" Lucas said as he looked up at the sealing.

* * *

After Lucas was done work he stopped by Peyton's to pick up Jamie.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as Peyton opened the front door.

"Oh yeah Luke, Jamie is just in the living room playing" Peyton said walking in the house towards the living room with Lucas behind her.

"Hey Buddy" Lucas said as he walked in with a smile.

"Uncle Lucas!, guess what I did today" Jamie said as he got up from the floor and jumped over to Lucas.

"What did you do, fly a plane" Lucas said as he picked up Jamie.

"No, I don't like them anymore" Jamie said as his smile turned into and frown.

"What!? Why not buddy, you used to love them" Lucas said as he set Jamie down on the floor confused and surprised.

"I just don't" Jamie said as he looked up and Peyton.

"Luke" Peyton said looking at Lucas.

"What, oh" Lucas said as he confusion went to what they were talking about.

* * *

Later that day after Brooke came home to find Lucas made a nice pot roast dinner for them and Mac and cheese for Jamie. It soon turned into night it was now 7 o' clock, Jamie sat in the living room sitting on the couch and looking out side, waiting for what he did not know, maybe it was hope, or maybe it was just rain.

"Jamie hasn't said much tonight" Brooke said looking at Jamie from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, umm, he doesn't like planes anymore" Lucas said looking up from his laptop and looking at Brooke.

"Why, oh" Brooke said she sat down in a chair beside Luke.

"Yeah" Lucas said just starring at Brooke then he reached for her hand with his right, and put his left on her stomach where their baby was.

"BROOKE RAIN!" Jamie said as he ran to the kitchen.

"Buddy its just rain" Lucas said as he laughed a little.

"I'll tell you later babe. Lets go check it out" Brooke said as she laughed at Lucas and got up from the chair and picked up Jamie and ran out side in the pouring rain.

"Brooke!, what are you doing" Lucas said as he ran to the front door and watched Jamie and Brooke look up at the sky as the rain poured on their faces.

"Come on Luke, trust me, your like it" Brooke said she Lucas starred at her and then he finally ran out into the rain where Brooke and Jamie where. They looked at the sky and danced and laughed in the rain, they were wet from head to top that night, but they didn't care, because they knew in there hearts that the people they love and love them where with them, in the rain.

* * *

**Ok there it is guys I hope you like it, I'm really proud of myself for this one, and I was thinking of names for the baby, I want it to be a girl so you guys decide the names and here are the choices, Emily Elizabeth Scott or Holly Lynn Scott, please review. I hope you guys had a great Christmas!**


	7. First day

**Ok here's this next chapter, I've got 1 vote for Holly Lynn, and 1 vote for Emily Elizabeth please tell me witch one you guys like, enjoy!

* * *

**

After they danced in the rain, they went back in the house and got into dry clothes. They helped Jamie get into his pajamas, the pajamas were dark blue with power rangers on them, Brooke told him that he could play with cars for a little bit before he went to bed, mean while Brooke and Lucas went into their room to get their pajamas on, Brooke put on a plain white tang top on a put on Lucas's sweat pants on, when Lucas put on his other pair of sweat pants on leaving his chest bare.

"So Brooke, what was that all about?" Lucas said as he sat down next to Brooke on the bed.

"Jamie said something to me last night and I don't know you probably think this is crazy…" Brooke said before Lucas jumped in.

"Brooke, I could never think of you as crazy, well maybe just a little" Lucas said as he stroked her check with the back of his hand before he let out a little laugh.

"Luke" Brooke said as she lightly smacked him on the arm.

"I'm kidding Brooke, go on" Lucas said waiting for her to start talking again.

"Remember last night when you saw me crying in the hallway" Brooke said.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"Did you ever hear Haley say to Jamie something about the rain?" Brooke asked.

"No" Lucas said trying to remember.

"She said to Jamie, "When it rains, that's when the people you love and love you, can see you" Brooke said quoting Haley.

"Wow, so that's what was up with tonight, and that what you meant last night when you said you wanted it to rain for Jamie and me, but I don't get it, why did you say it for me, I mean not that I didn't love Nathan and Haley, but…" Lucas said before Brooke went to the closet and pulled out a box of stuff, and she looked thought it until she found what she was looking for, a picture.

"Keith" Lucas said as Brooke sat on the bed and handed him a picture of him and Keith.

"Yeah" Brooke aid looking at Lucas as tears fell down his face and onto the picture.

"I love the rain" Lucas said thou the tears.

"Me too, I love you Luke" Brooke said leaning into kiss Lucas softly on the check.

"I love you too Brooke" Lucas said as he took his eyes off the picture and looked into her eyes.

"I'll go put Jamie to bed" Brooke said as she got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Brooke" Lucas said as Brooke just walked out of the door.

"Yeah?" Brooke said walking back into the room.

"Your going to be a great mom" Lucas said with a smile with tears still coming from his eyes.

"And your going to be a great dad, Keith is going to be so proud of you" Brooke said smiling at Lucas with a hand on her stomach, then she left the room.

"I miss you Keith" Lucas whispered as he looked at the picture again.

* * *

The next couple of days went by fast, before they knew it was September, and Jamie's first day of school.

"Ok buddy are you going to be ok with out us?" Brooke said as she and Lucas stood out side of the kindergarten class.

"Yes Brooke, I'll be fine" Jamie said getting annoyed that Brooke was so worried about him.

"Ok, well we'll be here at 3 o' clock" Brooke said giving Jamie one last hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, bye Brooke, bye Uncle Lucas" Jamie said as he waved then went into the class.

"Bye buddy, have fun" Lucas said waving and smiling.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Brooke said as Lucas and her walked out to the car.

"Yes Brooke, I think he'll be fine" Lucas said as he opened the car door for Brooke.

"Ouch" Brooke said as she held her stomach in pain.

"Brooke, what's wrong, are you ok" Lucas said as he rushed to her side holding her right arm.

"Yeah, I think so, I just had a sharp pain there for a second, ouch" Brooke said still holding her stomach in pain; what ever the pain was it wasn't going away.

"No I don't think so were going to the hospital" Lucas said as he helped her into the car and ran over to the other side and got in and drove away.

* * *

They got to the hospital; they were waiting in a room when a doctor and a nurse came in.

"So, what is it, is our baby ok" Lucas said as Brooke had a nurse come over and take blood from her.

"Well we don't know yet, we just need to take some blood and she want happens, Mrs. Davis have you been eating right, staying on your feet" the doctor said as he looked at her chart then looking up at Brooke.

"Yeah of course" Brooke said nodding her head, the pain had been on and off ever since that morning.

"Ok that's good to here, now lets see what the problem is" the doctor said with a small smile as he walked out of the room.

"Luke, what's going on" Brooke said with tears coming down her face.

"I don't know baby, were going to find out and everything is going to be ok, I promise" Lucas said as he held her in his arms.

The doctor came back 5 minutes later; Lucas looked away from Brooke and looked at the doctor.

"Mrs. Davis, have you been under any stress lately?" the doctor said as he looked up from his chart and looked at Brooke.

"Umm, a little I guess" Brooke said looking at Lucas then looking back at the doctor.

"Well, that what was the problem, stress isn't good for the baby, you just need to relax, we got people here at the hospital that can help take some things off your mind" the doctor said.

"So that's all it was, stress?" Brooke said looking at Lucas then look down at her stomach and putting a hand on it.

"Yeah, we can do an ultra sound if you guys want to see the baby" the doctor said with a small smile.

"Really, yeah that would be great" Brooke said looking at Lucas with a smile as Lucas smiled back at her.

"Ok, can you pull up your shirt a little and lay down and relax" the doctor said as he got the machine from the corner.

"Ok" Brooke said as she pulled her shirt up and laid down with Lucas standing beside her holding her hand.

"Ok we have to put some jell on, it's going to be a little cold" the doctor said putting jell on Brooke's stomach and then moved a piece of the machine around her stomach.

"Oh my god, look Lucas there's our baby" Brooke said with a smile upon her face.

"Yeah I see it, wow, is it a boy or a girl" Lucas said looking at the screen then looking at the doctor.

"It's to soon to tell, if you go to your doctor in a couple of weeks he'll tell you" the doctor said putting down the piece of machine and ready to wipe off the jell.

"Ok thank you" Brooke said as she watched the doctor wipe the jell off.

* * *

**Ok there it is guys I hope you liked it, once again please tell me which name you like, I'll update as soon as I can bye xoxo Britt.**


	8. Pancakes for Jamie

**I hope everyone had a good years eve! Ok well two people already asked me about the Brucas baby girl to have the name of Haley, so I ask my best friend if she like the idea of that, and lucky for you two and maybe others, she did, she always liked the middle name Elizabeth, but I'm going to let you guys deiced if you guys like those ideas, for the first name and middle name, enjoy and please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

It was about two weeks after Jamie's first day of school and since Brooke and Lucas got to see their baby.

"Good morning pretty girl" Lucas said as Brooke opened her eyes.

"Good morning daddy" Brooke said with a smile upon her face, she couldn't wait to see Lucas with their baby.

"Awe Brooke, did you have to say that when were in bed together" Lucas said getting up from beside her.

"What?" Brooke said confused.

"It makes it sound like I'm your dad" Lucas said with a discussed look on his face.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry" Brooke said as she laughed she thought it was funny Lucas would think like that.

"That is really dis…" Lucas said before Brooke kissed him on the lips gently.

"Is that better?" Brooke said pulling away from the kiss with a smile.

"Oh yeah, daddy want more" Lucas said smiling and leaning towards Brooke to kiss her lips.

They feel down on the bed kissing, Lucas was getting ready to take Brooke's shirt off when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit" Brooke said pushing Lucas off her, she remember that they weren't alone in the house.

"Uncle Lucas, Brooke, can I come in?" Jamie said as he opened the door a little bit to peak his head in.

"Yeah baby you can come in" Brooke said looking at herself then at Lucas making sure they both had their clothes on.

"I'm hungry, and I have to go to school soon" Jamie said walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jamie, sweetie, I'll make some pancakes ok?" Brooke said looking at the time it was only 7 in the morning; Brooke began to get up from the bed and walked over to Jamie to pick him up.

"Brooke, be careful!" Lucas said running over to Brooke and Jamie.

"Lucas, I'm pregnant, not old" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with Jamie in her arms.

"I know baby but…" Lucas said before Brooke cut him off.

"But nothing Luke, I'm fine, the baby is fine, see" Brooke said as she held Jamie in her one arm and her other on her stomach.

"Yeah, I see" Lucas said smiling and staring at the still small stomach, it has only been 6 weeks since Brooke got pregnant.

"Ok, great, then me and Jamie are going to make some pancakes" Brooke said giving Lucas a peck on the lips, and then walked to the kitchen.

* * *

20 minutes later Lucas came out to the kitchen, showered and dressed. Brooke and Jamie just finish up their breakfast.

"Oh it smells good in here" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke on the check, and then went to get his two pancakes that Brooke made up for him.

"Thanks, you smell good too" Brooke said letting out a small laugh.

"Thank you" Lucas said smiling as he sat down beside Brooke with his pancakes.

"Well I'm going to get Jamie ready for school, then I'm going to take a shower so then I can smell as good as you" Brooke said smiling as she put Jamie and her plate in the sink.

"Oh well, I can get Jamie ready for school when you take a shower, after I'm done eating" Lucas said before he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh ok, thanks Luke" Brooke said giving Lucas a small kiss on the check and walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok buddy, you can go and watch some TV until I'm done eating" Lucas said giving Jamie a small smile.

"Ok" Jamie said running into the living room.

Lucas finished eating his breakfast then got Jamie ready for school, while Brooke took a shower and got dressed, then they took Jamie to kindergarten, then Lucas dropped Brooke off at work, then he went to his job. Later that day Peyton stopped by Brooke's work to have some lunch with her.

* * *

"No we don't use that because were Clothes Over Bro's not Old Navy" Brooke said then hung up the phone as Peyton came into her office.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Peyton said sitting down in a chair in front of Brooke's desk.

"Oh hey Peyton, oh that was nothing, just some stupid people" Brooke said rubbing her head.

"Hey, don't get your self worked up, it's not good for you or the baby, k?" Peyton said looking a little censured.

"Yes Peyton I know, you and Lucas have been on my back a lot lately" Brooke said getting annoyed.

"Yeah because we don't want something bad happen to you guys" Peyton said with one of her "duh" looks.

"I know, can we change the subject please" Brooke said looking thought her papers on her desk.

"Sure, I didn't see your car out side" Peyton said changing the subject like she was asked to.

"Oh well, Lucas doesn't want me to drive until the baby is born" Brooke said looking at Peyton really annoyed that he's treating her like she's a baby.

"Look Brooke, just talk to him about it" Peyton said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing that, anyways what are you doing here?" Brooke said look at a picture of her and Lucas when they where in high school that was on her desk, then looking up at Peyton a little confused of why she was there.

"Oh, well I thought that it would be nice if we went out for lunch at the café" Peyton said giving Brooke a smile hoping she didn't have plans already with Lucas.

"Oh yeah that would be great, I'm starving" Brooke said getting up off of her chair.

"Great, let's go" Peyton said as she to got off of her chair.

* * *

Peyton drove her and Brooke to Karen's café; Karen was at the cashier when they walked in.

"Brooke!, oh it's so great to see you, how's the baby?" Karen said running over to give Brooke a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Oh the baby is still in there" Brooke said as they all laughed.

"Hey Peyton" Karen said giving Peyton a hug too.

"So what brings you two in here?" Karen said walking back to the cashier.

"Food, I'm starving" Brooke said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh well, what can I get you guys?" Karen said.

"I'll get a hamburger with fires and a Sunkist" Peyton said.

"Yeah I'll get the same…with lots of pickles" Brooke said with a smile.

"Ok, it will be right up" Karen said laughing a little at what Brooke said, and then went to the back.

Peyton and Brooke sat down at a table near by waiting for their food to come.

"Peyton, can I tell you something?" Brooke asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure" Peyton said looking up from her hands to Brooke.

"I cant wait for the baby to be born, but I'm scared, I don't know what I'm going to be like as a mother, Lucas keeps telling me I'm going to be great at it but I don't know Pey, you know my mom" Brooke said looking a little nervous.

"Brooke, he's right, and you know me I don't say if it isn't what I thought" Peyton said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, plus I have Lucas to count on right?" Brooke said smiling.

"Damn right, and you have me too" Peyton said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Peyton" Brooke said smiling as Karen brought the drinks and the food over.

They ate they food and then Peyton dropped Brooke back off at work then Peyton went back to work herself.

* * *

**Ok there you guys are, hope you liked it, and please review and tell me if you like the name Haley Elizabeth or Haley Lynn or those other names I picked out, xoxo Britt.**


	9. Hoping for a girl

**Well everyone seem to love the name Haley Elizabeth, expect one person, sorry to that person, but I think I'm going to go with the name, ok in this chapter I'm going to skip a couple of mouths, enjoy.

* * *

**

It's has been 4 mouths since Brooke got pregnant and it was the middle of December, everything is pretty much the same, expect one thing, Brooke.

"LUKE!" Brooke screamed from their room.

"What?, are you ok, what's going on?" Lucas said as he ran in the room in a panic.

"I'm…fat!" Brooke said in between sods.

"No, baby your not fat" Lucas said walking over to the bed where Brooke was sitting.

"Yes I am, nothing fits anymore" Brooke said looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Brooke, baby, look at me, your pregnant, not fat" Lucas said touching Brooke's chin softly so see would look at him.

"You're just saying that" Brooke said pulling her head away from Lucas grasp.

"Brooke…Please…" Lucas said before Jamie came in.

"Wow, what happened in here" Jamie said running in the room.

"Oh Jamie come here sweetie, your Uncle Luke is being mean to me" Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes and spreading her arms open so Jamie to give her a hug. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Lucas, why are you being mean to Brooke" Jamie said looking at Lucas with a very disappointed look on his face.

"I'm not Brooke, I'm not, I'm just telling her she doesn't look fat" Lucas said looking at Brooke then looking at Jamie giving him a wink so he wouldn't say that Brooke looked fat.

"Yes she is, but that's the way it should be thought right?" Jamie said looking at Brooke's pregnant pump.

"Yeah, that's the way it should be sweetie, your Uncle Lucas is lying to me about me being fat" Brooke said sobbing a little more. Lucas just rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand Brooke for the past mouth, and she's always saying she's fat.

"Brooke, I'm sorry ok, your fat" Lucas said playing along to what they were saying not knowing the danger that came with him saying that.

"Now your saying I'm fat, Lucas Scott, your being so mean to me" Brooke said putting Jamie down on the floor and getting up to go down stairs.

"Oh my god, your mom wasn't this bad when she was pregnant with you" Lucas said talking to Jamie frustrated. Jamie just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room to go play. Lucas sat there for a couple of minutes and decided to go down stairs to see if Brooke was ok.

* * *

"Brooke, listen I'm sorry ok?" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen to find Brooke eating a sandwich, with lots of pickles on it, ever since Brooke got pregnant she's been eating pickles with everything she had, even her pancakes.

"About what?" Brooke said looking up from a baby-naming book.

"Umm, for calling you fat, up stairs, about 5 minutes ago" Lucas said confused, Brooke has been forgetting stuff a lot lately.

"Oh that, no big deal baby, oh specking of baby I'm looking for some names, but we really don't know if it's a boy or girl yet so I cant decide" Brooke said smiling then turning her eyes back to the book, Lucas just looking completely lost of what Brooke's mood was doing, first sad then mad, then happy.

"Ok, well what names do you like?" Lucas said playing along with the "happy mood" as he liked to call it, as he sat down on a chair beside Brooke.

"When I was thinking if it's a girl Emily or Holly, but if it's a boy Austin or Tyler" Brooke said smiling looking at all of the names.

"Those names sound good Brooke, I like the names Holly and Austin" Lucas said smiling rubbing her back in circles.

"But then I got thinking, about Nathan and Haley and how Haley would help me out with the baby and stuff that Peyton wouldn't understand yet and how Nathan would have helped you out with baby stuff, so I was thinking Peyton my best friend, and Haley your best friend and I was thinking of the name, Haley Elizabeth Scott" Brooke said looking up from the book and looking at Lucas with tears in her eyes as she thought about Haley and Nathan not being here for Jamie and watching him grow up.

"I love that name" Lucas said smiling wiping the tears from Brooke's eyes then pulling her into a hug.

"Me too, I think Jamie will be great with his little cousin, Haley" Brooke said holding on to Lucas as long as she could.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie said excitedly as he ran into the kitchen to find Brooke and Lucas still hugging.

"What is it buddy?" Lucas said smiling letting go of Brooke.

"The weather man said it might rain today" Jamie said with a huge smile on his face, ever since that night that Brooke tucked him into bed and remember what Haley said to him about the rain he was that sad anymore about his parents, because he knew that they were watching over him.

"That's great buddy, umm Jamie can me and Uncle Luke tell you something?" Brooke said with a smile as she looked at Lucas then back at Jamie.

"Ok?" Jamie said a little cereus of what they were going to ask him.

"Well me and Uncle Luke were talking about if that our baby is a girl, we'll can it Haley Elizabeth, but it up to you if you want us to call her that if she's a girl" Brooke said looking a little worried that she hit a soft area for the 4 year.

"REALLY!" Jamie said with an even bigger smile then before.

"Yeah buddy" Brooke said she couldn't help but smile at the cute little boy. As soon as Jamie heard that he ran into Brooke's arms and hugged her.

"I love you Brooke" Jamie said as he hugged her.

"I love you too sweetie" Brooke said smiling. Jamie hugged her for a couple seconds longer then he pulled out of the hug and looked up into Brooke's eyes.

"I wont let anything bad happen to Haley" Jamie said looking into Brooke's eyes then looking at Lucas then turned back to Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but cry, those words broke her heart, she knew that Jamie would help take care of her.

"Thank you baby, I know you will" Brooke said smiling thought her tears. Jamie then jumped down off Brooke's lap then ran into the living room to watch some cartoons. After Jamie left, Brooke looked at Lucas with more tears coming down her face.

"I love you Luke" was all Brooke could say.

"I love you too Brooke" Lucas said then pulled her into another hug.

Everything Brooke ever wanted was coming true, All that Brooke and Lucas could ask for now is for them to have a baby girl.

* * *

**There it is hope you guys enjoyed it, please reveiw. xoxo Britt**


	10. Visting Mommy and Daddy

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone seems to enjoy the name Haley Elizabeth and last chapter you guys found out why I decide to name her that, and I would like to tell "GoTutorGirl" that I'm a really bad speller lol and thanks for the advice, enjoy!

* * *

**

It was now Christmas Eve, and also the first Christmas with out Nathan and Haley, everyone was busy getting Christmas gift for everyone, but no one could shake the feeling of Nathan and Haley gone. Lucas woke up that morning to find Brooke gone, but then heard noises coming from the bedroom bathroom.

"Brooke?" Lucas said getting up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom, he then opened the door to only see Brooke doing what she was been doing for 2 months and 3 times a day, "barfing her guts out" as Jamie likes to call it.

"Do you want some water babe?" Lucas said rubbing her back.

"Yeah that would be good right about now" Brooke said not taking her eyes off of the toilet.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Lucas said as he left the room to go down stairs to the kitchen to get some ice cold water for Brooke. Lucas got the water and brought it up to Brooke.

"There you go baby" Lucas said as he opened the bathroom door to find Brooke leaning against the bath tub that was beside the toilet.

"Thanks" Brooke said with a small smile.

"You ok, do you want something to eat?" Lucas said sitting down beside her.

"Oh no thanks, after that I don't think I can eat until I have this baby" Brooke said laughing a little.

"Brooke, baby you have to eat something" Lucas said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but I cant right now" Brooke said holding her stomach.

"Ok, well I should get Jamie…" Lucas said before Jamie came in their room.

"Uncle Lucas, Brooke?" Jamie said looking around the room not seeing them.

"In here buddy" Lucas said opening the door a little.

"Oh, is Brooke barfing her guts out again?" Jamie said looking at the pale Brooke.

"Yeah, she is buddy" Lucas said laughing a little.

"Hey sweetie, are you excited for tomorrow?" Brooke said trying to smile.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Jamie said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey buddy you hungry?" Lucas said getting up from beside Brooke.

"Yeah, can I have some pop tarts?" Jamie said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, go down stairs and watch some cartoons until I come down k?" Lucas said as he patted Jamie's shoulders.

When Jamie left to go down stairs Lucas stayed behind for a couple of minutes to help Brooke down stairs when she was ready.

"You ready to go down now?" Lucas said as he got up from beside Brooke and held his hands out for Brooke to hold on to.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now, thanks Luke, for helping me out all the time" Brooke said pulling herself up and putting her arms around Lucas.

"It's no problem baby" Lucas said rapping his arms around her too.

"Pop tarts sound good" Brooke said as she thought back to Lucas and Jamie talking about breakfast.

"Oh now food sounds good hey?" Lucas said laughing a little at Brooke.

"Watch it mister" Brooke said pulling out of the hug and slapping his arm.

"Ouch, that one really hurt" Lucas said laughing playing along with it.

"Oh yeah I'm sure it did" Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom with Lucas behind her. Brooke and Lucas went down to the kitchen and made some pop tarts, after they were done making them they called Jamie for breakfast.

"Jamie, breakfast" Brooke called out as she poured some juice into 3 glasses. Jamie came to the kitchen and sat in a chair and took a couple of bites of his food and stopped.

"So Jamie, what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas tomorrow?" Brooke asked, she knew something was wrong.

"Power rangers, and some of those mini cars like my friends at school have, Brooke…do you think we could stop by and see mommy and daddy today?" Jamie said looking up from his plate with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah of course sweetie, we'll go after lunch ok?" Brooke said with a smile, Brooke and Lucas were kind of shocked to find that Jamie wanted to see his parent's grave, after they died he didn't want to step 10 feet near their grave.

After lunch they went to see Nathan and Haley's grave, Jamie talked about how he missed them, how great Brooke and Lucas were taking care of them and what he wanted for Christmas. Brooke went next she talked about how great Jamie was being and about Lucas and her, and of course about the baby. Lucas then took a seat in front of the two graves, side by side, and started talking about him and Brooke and how nerves he was to become a dad and he was thankful that Jamie got to stay with them and teach him to be a good dad. The one thing all of them had to say was how much they missed Nathan and Haley. When they got home Jamie went to his room and played for a little bit until Karen, Deb, Peyton, and Larry came over to spend Christmas with them.

* * *

**Ok there it is, I'm going to skip Christmas so the next chapter will be New Years Eve. Xoxo Britt**


	11. New Years Eve!

**Well as you guys see everything is going great with Brucas, James, and of course baby Haley, they found out a couple of days after Christmas it's a girl lol, but we already knew that. I told you in the last chapter that this one would be New Years Eve; well it's going to be one of the best ones. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can, enjoy!

* * *

**

It started to slow down for everyone after Christmas, Jamie got everything he wanted for Christmas, but that one feeling wont leave him alone, he missed his parents, yes, but it was something else, he wanted a real family. New years eve came up, you know those sayings, "What you don't know won't hurt you" but what happens when it's a good surprise?, or "The best things in life are free" well in this case it is.

It was early new years eve, morning, everyone was out of bed and down stairs eating pancakes, and of course Brooke had to have her pickle on the side, after Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie ate, Brooke went to work and Lucas had some last minute details he needed to do before that big night, that Brooke would never forget.

"Hey Peyton, thanks again for watching Jamie" Lucas said as he opened the door for Peyton.

"Yeah no problem, I think Brooke is going to love this surprise Luke" Peyton said as she walked in the house and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I hope so, I just need to do some last minute things for tonight, while Brooke is at work" Lucas said cleaning up some of Jamie's toys that he left on the ground.

"Yeah I understand, it's no problem Luke, I would do anything thing for that little boy, speaking of Jamie, where is he?" Peyton said looking around for the 4 year old.

"Oh he's upstairs cleaning his room, JAMIE!" Lucas said first talking to Peyton then yelling up the stairs for Jamie. Jamie came down, then Lucas said his Goodbye's and one last thank you to Peyton, and then he was off.

* * *

He went around to every party place in tree hill, not just for his surprise for Brooke, because it was New Years Eve also, he got streams, funny looking hats, and noise makers. Then he went to the liquor store and got some wine, but then got to thinking that Brooke is pregnant, but it was also new years eve so he got some wine and beer for everyone else to drink, and got some Sunkist and lime for Brooke and Jamie, ever since Brooke got pregnant it was pickles and Sunkist with lime. He got some more little last minute things like that, 2 hours later he arrived back at the house, Brooke would arrived in about an hour for her work. 

"Peyton, I'm back!" Lucas yelled thought the house.

No answer, he yelled out again and no one answered again, it was around noon, he went into the kitchen to find a note on the table, from Peyton.

"_Hey Luke, I just took Jamie out for lunch to McDonald's, then were going to go to the mall, he wants to pick something out for the baby, don't worry I will make sure its cute, for her, if you need anything call me on my cell, love p sawyer xoxo, Oh Luke, she's going to love the ring." _

Lucas read it in a whisper, and had to laugh at the last part, he then got little things ready before Brooke came back, then he heard a knock on the door, he went to answer it, it was Karen.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here so early?" Lucas said pulling his mom into a hug.

"Well, I thought that you would be a little nervous for tonight, so I thought I would come by earlier and help you out with some stuff" Karen said with a smile as Lucas released his grip.

"Thanks mom, well we have like an hour to do some decorating around the house before Brooke gets back from work" Lucas said looking around the living room.

"Ok well what kind of stuff do you have to decorate with?" Karen asked as they went into the kitchen where all the stuff was.

* * *

Mean while Peyton and Jamie are at the mall picking out 2 things for baby Haley Elizabeth, Peyton picked out a blue dress with white buttons going down the front of the dress, then she helped Jamie pick out one, he decided on a pink one piece outfit that had a little bow on it and some white at the top. 

"Peyton" Jamie said as they walked out of that store.

"Yeah buddy?" Peyton said looking at the little boy.

"Now that Uncle Lucas and Brooke are getting married, I can call her Aunt Brooke, right?" Jamie said as he put a blue gum ball in his mouth.

"Yeah of course buddy, you can always can here that, and you know what, you can call me aunt Peyton if you want to" Peyton said bending down to Jamie's level.

"REALLY!, I would like that, aunt Peyton" Jamie said with a burst of excitement and a huge smile on his face.

"Good, because I'm sure that Brooke would lone it if you called her that, because I know I do" Peyton said with a smile, then she pulled Jamie into a hug, then she got back up and went around the mall for a couple more minutes, then she and Jamie decide it was time for them to go home.

* * *

"Hey Luke where back" Peyton yelled when her and Jamie came in the front door. 

"Oh great, Brooke should be here soon" Lucas said as he ran to the door to greet them.

A little while after Deb arrived, then a half an hour later Brooke came home from work, they all sat around in the living room talking about high school days and the past couple of years and about baby Haley. About 6 o'clock they all went to a fancy restaurant.

"Oh that was so good Luke, thanks" Brooke said with a smile and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Anything for my pretty girl" Lucas said then leaned in and kissed her some more.

"Umm guys, were still here" Peyton said with a laugh.

""Ewe" Jamie said with a discussed look on his face, he hated it when they kissed in front of him.

"Sorry Jamie" Brooke said as she and everyone laughed expect Jamie. The waitress came over and gave them the bill. Lucas leaned over to grab it before anyone else could see it.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Lucas said as he got off the chair.

"How much is it?" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse.

"You don't have to worry about it, its taking care of" Lucas said as he picked up Jamie.

"No Luke, your not going to pay the whole thing for all of us, let me pay half of it" Brooke said, she felt bad that he took 6 people out for supper and he had to pay for it.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it ok, it's fine, I wanted to do this for everyone, think of it as a new years eve present to everyone" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Fine, but I still don't like it" Brooke said with a frustrated look on her face.

"Umm, hey Peyt, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas said as he put Jamie down, she didn't even get a chance to answer before he lead her across the room so no one could hear.

"Luke, for one I told you a long time ago don't call me Peyt, and second what?" Peyton said looking a little mad; she hated it when someone called her Peyt.

"Sorry, I think she knows" Lucas said a little freaked out.

"What, how?" Peyton said looking over Lucas shoulder and saw Brooke talking to Jamie.

"I don't know, I wanted this to be a surprise Peyton, is she looking over here?" Lucas said worried.

"No she's not she's talking to Jamie, Luke, she doesn't look like she knows ok" Peyton said looking over his shoulder again.

"Well what is she suppose to do wear a sign that says "I know what everyone is hiding from me" Lucas said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha ha your funny, lets just get out of here, and if she says anything that might lead us to believe that she knows then we can freak out ok, but Luke, I really don't think she knows, we only have to keep this in until midnight, that's like, 4 in a half hours" Peyton said looking at her watch then back at Lucas.

"Ok, we can do this" Lucas said as he walked away, with Peyton behind him rolling her eyes.

* * *

**I think you guys know what the surprise is and if you don't you will find out in the next chapter, I hope you guys liked this one, I worked really hard on the idea of it, so please tell me what you think, and I will update as soon as I can, xoxo Britt.**


	12. Note

hey guys I'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while but my internet is down right now, I'm at the libary and i'll update as soon as i get the net back, take care hope to update soon! xoxo Britt


	13. Blast from the past

**Ok guys my internet is still down but I decided that it just wasn't right to keep you guys waiting any longer so I wrote the chapter on my computer and I'm going to save it on a floppy disk and upload it at the library, I left off at New Years eve dinner so I'm going to pick it up from there sorry again for the delay, enjoy.

* * *

**

After they all left the restaurant they went back to the house to enjoy the rest of the night, Brooke still felt bad that Lucas paid for everything but if she only knew what tonight really was. They all went into little groups to talk about what they were going to get for the baby.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie said walking from his spot on the floor to Brooke who was sitting on the couch between Lucas and Peyton, Lucas was on her right and Peyton was on her left side.

"Yeah buddy?" Brooke said turning her attention to the little boy.

"Me and aunt Peyton bought some clothes for Haley today, we went to the mall" Jamie said with a excited voice remembering how much fun he had that day.

"Oh sweetie thank you, I'm sure the baby is going to love it, did you have fun?" Brooke said kissing Jamie on the forehead then picking him up and setting him on her lap.

"Yeah it was great!, thanks aunt Peyton" Jamie said looking at Peyton then turning back to Brooke.

"Your welcome buddy, I'm glad I got to spend some time with you today" Peyton said smiling reaching her hand to pat Jamie's arm.

"Wait, Lucas I thought you didn't have to work today?" Brooke said looking at Lucas a little confused.

"Umm, I didn't have to work today, I just thought that it would be nice if Jamie went to pick something out for the baby and since I'm not that good at picking cute things out, I thought Peyton would be the perfect person for the job, well besides you" Lucas said in a panic hoping it would slide with nervous a laugh at the end.

"Oh, thanks Luke" Brooke said as her confused look went to a smile, then she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Anytime baby, so anybody want another drink?" Lucas said getting up off the couch.

"Yeah" Peyton, Deb, and Karen said at the same time.

"Ok, Peyton can you help me?" Lucas said make his way out of the living room.

"Yeah sure, be right back Brooke" Peyton said as she got off the couch.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas then went to the kitchen grabbed a big bag of stuff and went out to the back yard, a couple minutes later they come back into the house and grabbed the beers from the fridge and headed back into the living room.

"It took you guys long enough, is everything ok?" Brooke said looking up from Jamie.

"Yeah everything's great babe" Lucas said as he sat down beside her and kissed her on the check.

"Uncle Lucas, is it almost 12?" Jamie said looking at Lucas with excited eyes.

"In 20 minutes buddy" Lucas said winking at the little boy who was still on Brooke's lap.

Everything went back the way it was before, Lucas and Jamie talked about basketball, and the girls talked about the baby some more and about Clothes over bro's. It was 15 minutes to midnight when a knock came from the front door. Lucas's eyes grew wide and a smile came across his face.

**Flashback **

_Lucas was at the beer store when a voice came from behind him._

"_Excuse me, I was looking for a hot guy to have lunch with" a woman said._

"_Sorry, I have someone that I love very much and she's having my kid" Lucas said he began to turn around to see who would talk like that to a stranger, but this woman wasn't know stranger to Lucas, Lucas couldn't believe his eyes._

**End Flashback**

"Who would that be at this time at night" Brooke said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know sweetie, I'll get it" Lucas said as he jumped off the conch and ran to the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Luke" the woman from that day said as she stood out side the door.

"Hey, It's good to see you again, thanks for coming, were all in the living room, come on in" Lucas said as he hugged the woman and then invited her in.

Lucas and the woman walked to the living room, when they got there everyone was talking again. Brooke and Peyton were talking to Jamie, and Karen and Deb were talking. Then all of a sudden the woman spoke.

"Well, well, isn't Brooke Davis" the woman said in a sassy voice, all of sudden all eyes were on that one women; Brooke glanced at the woman and screamed with excitement. Brooke put Jamie on the floor and ran over to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I haven't seen you in 4 years" Brooke said pulling out of the hug to stare at her long lost friend from high school.

"I know, and I hear and see that you're pregnant, I knew that would happen sooner or later" Rachel said with a smile.

"Ha Ha, Your funny, what are you doing here?" Brooke said still in shock.

"Well I heard about Nathan and Haley a couple of months ago, and I wanted to came sooner but I've been way busy with work so I decide it was time to take a break and come and see you for New years" Rachel said as she and Brooke sat down.

"But how did you know where I lived and that I was pregnant?" Brooke said confused.

"Well, I was at the beer store picking up some stuff, then I see Lucas so I said hi and we went out for lunch and he told me all about it" Rachel said looking at Brooke then glaring at Lucas.

"Lucas, you should have told me" Brooke said with a smile, she couldn't believe how this night was so perfect, but it was going to get better.

"Hey Luke, you should have told me, I didn't even know about this" Peyton said looking at Lucas, then turned to face Rachel then gave her a hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone plus…" Lucas said before he was interrupted by his watch beeping.

"It's time" Peyton said as she jumped off the couch and ran past Lucas, Lucas then turned the beeping noise off.

"Umm, Luke, what's going on?" Brooke said a little confused as what they were all excited for, it was only New Years Eve. Peyton then comes back in the room with a camera and a little black box, she then hands the box to Lucas, lucky for them Brooke didn't see the little black box.

"Brooke, sweetie can you come with me for a second" Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke and reached a hand out to her for her to grab.

"Yeah, ok?" Brooke said as she grabbed Lucas's hand and got up off the couch. They then made there way to the backyard, behind Brooke and Lucas was Peyton holding Jamie on her right side, Deb, Karen, and Rachel. Lucas walked a couple feet in front of Brooke to open the door for her. Brooke's eyes grew wide as she saw candles all around the swimming pool and she then turned her head to the right and saw, Mouth, Junk and Fergie. They then made there way down the back steps and closer to the pool. Peyton and the rest of then stood over by Mouth.

"Oh my god, Luke, what's going on?" Brooke said as she tired her best to breathe. Lucas then gets down on one knee.

"Brooke Davis, I've known you for 6 years now but I feel like I've known you forever, you're the only person on this planet who can finish my sentence before I do, or you know what I'm saying if I stumble on my words, I never thought anyone could know me that well, well besides my mom." Lucas said with a little laugh as he looked at his mom while everyone else started to laugh too. "I have butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you, and every time I kiss you I fell like I'm 10 feet off the ground, I cant picture myself with out you in my future and the thought of us having a beautiful baby girl just makes me love you even more, Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Lucas said as he opened the little black box that had the most beautiful diamond ring she has ever saw was right there, only for her to wear.

"Yes I'm marry you Luke" Brooke said with tears running down her face and the biggest smile she could make was upon her face. Lucas then smiled then put the ring on her finger them got up off his knee then picked Brooke up and swung her around while everyone smiled and clapped, they were happy for the young couple.

* * *

**Ok there it is guys, I hope your enjoying season 5, I know I am but it would be a lot better if Brucas were together, keep the faith, I also hope I'm making Jamie to be so cute as the real Jamie, Jamie and Brooke are so cute together, just like I pictured them to be, please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, and if you guys like you can tell me your thoughts on season 5, I'm here to listen if you would like to share, xoxo Britt.**


	14. Life is better with you by my side

Omg guys, did you see the promo for this Tuesday coming up, Carrie better back off, i cant believe she would say something like that to Jamie, and i think when Haley walks in on Nathan and Carrie i think it's just a dream because I'm sure Nathan wouldn't do anything like that to Haley. The last eppisode was pretty intence, I'm not a Leyton fan but I almost cried when Lucas left the hotel room. But i have to say I loved the Brucas sences of course, i hated it when Brooke pulled away from the kiss. Anyways here is a new chapter enjoy!

* * *

Brooke waits on the couch for Lucas to come home from picking up Jamie from school, it was been 2 weeks since Lucas ask Brooke to marry him and 5 mouths scene Brooke got pregnant. 

"Hey Brooke where home" Lucas said as him and Jamie walked in the door. All of a sudden Brooke walked into the lobby where they were.

"Hey Jamie, how was your day?" Brooke said looking down at the small boy.

"Great, I drew a picture for you today" Jamie said as he handed Brooke and drawing with a smile. The drawing had 3 stick people a man, a women, a small boy, and a small stick baby in the woman's arms and a big house behind them with flowers all around, at the bottom it said Me, Uncle Luke, Aunt Brooke, and baby cousin Haley. Brooke looked at the drawing and it brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks sweetie, I love it" Brooke said as she bent down a little and kissed him on the forehead. Jamie then ran up stairs to his room to play with his toys.

"Oh Luke, he is such a good, sweet little boy" Brooke said looking at Lucas smiling.

"Yeah I know, I bet this little girl will be just as sweet" Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, yeah I bet she will be too, I can't wait to have this baby and marry you" Brooke said pulling away from the kiss to look into his blue eyes.

"Yeah me too, I want you more then anything" Lucas said as he held Brooke in his arms. Brooke just smiled, and then all of a sudden she got this kick in her stomach.

"Oh my god Lucas, the baby is kicking" Brooke said with a laugh. Lucas then put his hand on her stomach as did Brooke, both with smiles on their faces.

"Jamie!, come down here" Brooke yelled up the stairs, she wanted Jamie to be just as close to Haley as Brooke and Lucas were. Jamie came running down stairs.

"Come here buddy, do you want to feel something really cool?" Lucas said still having his hand on Brooke's stomach.

"Yeah!" Jamie said with a burst of excitement.

"Well come here, and put your hand right here, were I have mine" Lucas said still smiling. Jamie walked over to Lucas and Brooke and put his hand right were Lucas's hand was.

"Wow, wants that?" Jamie said smiling.

"It's you little cousin, Haley" Brooke said smiling.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock on a Wednesday night, Jamie was upstairs playing with his toys before bed, Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you too, Luke" Brooke said smiling then kissed him on the lips. Lucas then kissed her back; with each kiss they placed on each other's lips more it deepened. Then they were interrupted; it seemed to happen a lot lately, but this time it wasn't from Jamie, someone was at the door.

"Oh, can we just pretend were not here?" Brooke said a little disappointed.

"Yeah ok, well everyone that knows us, knows the Jamie's bedtime is at 8:30, so I don't think we would be out this late, on a school night" Lucas said laughing at Brooke.

"Right, I forgot, now go get the door" Brooke said smiling placing one last kiss on Lucas's lips. Lucas then gets up to answer the door, to find Rachel standing out side with about 20 bags in her hands.

"Hey Rachel, what are you still doing here?, I thought that you had to go back to LA today" Lucas said opening the door up a little more to let her in.

"Yeah I was going back today, but then I decided that I should move back to this sleepy town" Rachel said as she walked in the house then putting down the bags she had in her hands.

"Oh really, that would be great, Brooke is going to love having you around" Lucas said hugging Rachel.

"Luke, who's at the door?" Brooke yelled from the living room. Lucas and Rachel then walk into the living room.

"Hey Bitch" Rachel said as she saw Brooke now sitting on the couch.

"Rachel, what are you still doing here?" Brooke said standing up walking over to Rachel and giving her a hug.

"Well I thought it would be fun if I moved back to Tree Hill" Rachel said hugging Brooke back. Brooke then pulled out of the hug and looked at Rachel for a second and started laughing. Lucas and Rachel looked at each other then at Brooke.

"Yeah right, want happened in LA?" Brooke said still laughing a little.

"Ok Brooke, how the hell do you do that?" Rachel said a little creped out. Brooke always seemed to know when Rachel was hiding something from her. Brooke just shrugs her shoulders with a smile, like she had superpowers or something when it came to Rachel.

"I got fired from my job because I came down here for a week, I just found out a couple of hours ago" Rachel said.

"Oh come on, who would fire you from being a hooker?" Brooke said with a smile.

"I don't know I came over here to ask you, I mean you would know" Rachel joked with a smile.

"Oh really?" Brooke said laughing.

"Well no and yes, yes to the hooker part and no to why I came over here, I bought these a couple of days ago and I wanted to drop them off before I left" Rachel said as she walked back into the lobby to grab the bags she brought, then she walks back in the living room where Brooke and Lucas are now sitting on the couch with confused looks on their faces.

"Here open them" Rachel said as she handed the bags to Brooke and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas then start to open the many bags.

"Oh my god!, Rachel, you didn't have to do this for us" Brooke said holding up a Piglet outfit with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to, you're my friend Brooke, you to Luke, so I just wanted to give you guys a couple things for the bundle of joy that's coming in a couple of mouths" Rachel said smiling, she loved being back home, like everyone else it seemed like home and all the people in Tree Hill that are their friends, they think of them as family. Brooke and Lucas finished opening all of the gifts; there were a couple dresses, a couple outfits and a few pairs of shoes.

"Rachel I love them thank you, but what are you going to do for money, a job, and a place to live?" Brooke said feeling sorry for her friend, Rachel just went out and bought a whole bunch of cute things for the baby and she doesn't have anything left.

"I don't really know yet, but I'll figure it out tomorrow, I was wondering, if it's not to much trouble, if I could stay here for tonight" Rachel said hoping she wouldn't be in the way.

"Yeah of course you can, you can stay here as long as you need to" Brooke said as she got up and gave Rachel a quick hug.

"Yeah Rachel, were hear for you if you need us" Lucas said with a small smile.

"Thanks guys, I promise I wont be in the way and it wont be for long, I'll go get my stuff from the car" Rachel said with a smile as she walked out of the living room.

"This stuff is really cute, I cant believe Rachel would go out and buy stuff for Haley and not have a place to stay" Brooke said sitting back down beside Lucas.

"Yeah I know, she's changed, I think everybody has, for the better" Lucas said as he put a arm around Brooke's shoulder and kissed her on the top of the head with a smile.

"Yeah, I better go tuck Jamie in for bed, will you get the gust room ready for Rachel?" Brooke said as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah sure, will you tell Jamie I said good night, and I love him" Lucas said as he got up and kissed Brooke on the lips.

"Of course I will" Brooke said with a smile, then she walked out of the living room.

* * *

**There you are guys, I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you liked and what you didn't, and enjoy season 5. If you like you could tell me your thoughts on season 5 so far, or on the chapter or both if you want, it's up to you. I'll update as soon as I can. Xoxo Britt**


	15. Flashbacks to a diffrenet time

**Hey guys, I know you guys love me for updating so fast, if you lived in my town you would update your stories faster too. It's so boring here, and having no Internet really doesn't help, so basically I watch television and play cards with my mom all day. So guys do me a favor enjoy your Internet or if you live in a fun town go out a have fun with your friends, and most of all keep the faith in Brucas for season 5, I have a feeling there really going to need it. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**

Brooke wakes up to a loud noise coming from the kitchen; it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Lucas was still asleep next to her, for the first time in 2 mouths she didn't wake up having to run to the bathroom. The noise got louder, and then all of a sudden it stopped. Brooke then grabbed her white and pink robe and began to walk down stairs towards the kitchen. When she reached only steps out side the doorway she heard voices.

"The whole thing with your mom and dad, it's not fair hey?" a woman said.

"I know, but Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke are taking really good care of me, we go to the park all the time, mommy and daddy will be happy to know that" a little voice said.

"Yeah I'm sure they are little man, so you going to the park today with Brooke?" the women asked.

"I don't know, Uncle Luke doesn't want Aunt Brooke to over due her self until cousin Haley comes, Uncle Luke really loves Aunt Brooke and Aunt Brooke really loves Uncle Luke, they remind me of mommy and daddy" the little boy said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, I've always seen that it them, in high school they had some bumps on the road but they worked it out, it's all because they love each other and they love you too little man" the women said.

"I know, I love them too" the little boy said.

Brooke just stood there with a smile and a couple of tears falling down her eyes, but there where happy tears. Her mind went back to a time when it wasn't as easy as this.

* * *

**Flashback**

**6 mouths ago**

"_Haley!" Brooke said as she saw one of her best friends greeting her at the airport with a 4-year-old Jamie in her arms._

"_Brooke, Oh my god!, it is so good to see you again" Haley said reaching out one of her arms to hug Brooke with Jamie in the other. Brooke reached Haley and gave her a big hug._

"_Hi Brooke" Jamie said as Brooke and Haley release their grip from the hug._

"_Oh Jamie, look at you buddy, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you" Brooke said taking Jamie out of Haley's arms._

"_You saw me a mouth ago on my birthday" Jamie said confused._

"_Yeah I know, it seems so much longer then that buddy" Brooke said a little lost._

_Haley then looks around the airport to find someone missing._

"_Where's Chase?" Haley said still looking around to see if she could spot him in the crowd._

"_Um, we broke up a couple of days ago" Brooke said trying to hide the tears from her eyes, but she didn't hide them every well._

"_Brooke, honey want happened?" Haley said concerned about her friend._

"_Nothing really, I'm fine" Brooke said faking a smile as she put Jamie on the ground and brushed away her tears with the back of her hand._

"_Brooke, I know that something is wrong, tell me please" Haley pleaded; she hated seeing her friend in pain._

"_Ok, but not here, and I'm sure Jimmy Jam here doesn't want to hear adult talk, do you buddy?" Brooke said looking at Haley then bending down to kiss Jamie on the forehead faking a smile for the little boy._

"_No, but I don't like it when you cry" Jamie said in a soft sad voice._

"_I know you don't buddy, there how is that" Brooke said wiping away the mainly tears that fell from her eyes as fast as she could to see a happy Jamie again._

"_Better" Jamie said with a bright smile again._

"_Um, why don't we go and get something to eat, McDonald's?" Haley said trying to make Brooke take her mind off of what ever she was hiding for just a little while longer._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Brooke then snapped back from the past she still heard voices from the kitchen, but this time the two people where talking about basketball. Brooke then walked in the room to find Rachel and Jamie eating cereal.

"Hey Brooke, how did you sleep?" Rachel said as she saw Brooke enter the room.

"Good, what about you?" Brooke said as she wrapped her robe around her tightly to try to forget about her memory she had before she walked into the kitchen.

"Great, thanks again for letting me crash here last night" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah no problem, after the stuff you bought for the baby it's the least we could do for you" Brooke said trying to smile.

"Baby stuff?" Jamie said with a smile, he loved seeing the stuff people bought for the baby.

"Yeah, It's in the closet in me and Uncle Luke's room, can you wake him up for me?" Brooke said as she grabbed a seat beside Jamie and gave him a wink.

"Ok" Jamie said with a smile as he got off the chair and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

It was just Rachel and Brooke in the room now; Rachel noticed she wasn't really with it this morning.

"Hey Brooke, are you ok?" Rachel said as she put Jamie's and her cereal bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, of course, I need to get dressed and take Jamie to school" Brooke said getting up from the chair.

"Ah, Brooke, he doesn't have school today, he went yesterday, he goes every other day right?" Rachel said as she got out her cell phone from her purse.

"Oh shit, I forgot, I don't know what I was thinking" Brooke said sitting back down rubbing her head.

"Brooke, It's fine, I forget to lock my car sometimes, it's not a big deal" Rachel said as she looked up from her cell phone and looked at a worried Brooke.

"Yeah I know, your right, so what are you going to do today?" Brooke said walking over to the fridge to get some water.

"Oh, well I thought me and you should take Jamie to the park, if your not working today" Rachel said as she put her cell phone back in her purse.

"No I'm not working today, its sounds like a great idea" Brooke said before she took a sip of water.

"Cool, I'm going to phone Peyton see if she wants to come too" Rachel said as she walked out of the kitchen. As Rachel was walking out of the kitchen, Lucas was entering it.

"Hey Luke" Rachel said as she pasted him.

"Hey Rach," Lucas said back.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he walked up behind Brooke and put his arms around her waist. Brooke didn't even hear Lucas come into the kitchen she jumped a little when she felt someone behind her.

"Oh, Lucas you scared the hell out of me" Brooke said turning around to face him.

"Sorry, you ok?" Lucas said a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of it this morning, but I'm fine now that you're here" Brooke said smiling then kissed him on the lips.

"Good to hear that, oh I slept in, I got to be at the office in a half an hour, I'll call you later, take care of your self and the baby today ok?" Lucas said giving Brooke a quick kiss on the lips and hug.

"Yeah I will, don't worry about me all the time Luke" Brooke said as Lucas grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave Brooke another kiss this time on the forehead then left for work.

* * *

Later that day Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel were at the park with Jamie, they sat and talked, well more of Peyton and Rachel talking, Brooke just sat there and watched Jamie play with some friends he made at school.

"So have you thought of where you're going to live yet?" Peyton asked Rachel.

"A little bit, I was looking at some apartments for rent in the paper this morning, I just don't want to stay with Brooke and Lucas for to long because there going to need to make the guest room into the baby's room soon, right whore?" Rachel said referring to Brooke in her joking voice.

"Brooke?" Peyton said a little louder then Rachel to get Brooke's attention.

"What?" Brooke said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Come on Brooke, what's going on with you today?" Rachel said she looked worried, as did Peyton, it seemed like Brooke was in a different world. Brooke just starred at Peyton and Rachel for a minute or two and finally spoke.

"Peyton, remember when I came back from New York 6 mouths ago?" Brooke said looking back at Jamie.

"Yeah, with out Chase because you guys broke up, you never told me why you guys broke up anyways" Peyton said a little confused at what Brooke was getting at. Brooke's mind then went back to the night that her and Chase broke up.

* * *

**Flashback**

**(This scene I was thinking of the song Verve Pipe by the freshmen it was played in 5x01 at the end) **

_It was a Friday night in New York, Brooke was sitting on the bed in her one bed room condo she shared with Chase, like most nights she sat their alone waiting for Chase to come back from the bar where he has been for the past mouth now. For a reason that Brooke knew Chase has been acting wired, he's been coming home at 11 o'clock at night drunk, he was getting really rough with Brooke, he's been waiting one thing from her and one thing only, sex. Brooke was getting tired and hurt by the way he was acting, every night it was getting worse._

"_Brrrooke, where are you baby?" Chase said as he walked in the front door with a drunken daze on him. Brooke then got off the bed and walked out to where Chase was._

"_There you are baby, I've missed you" Chase said laughing as he walked over to Brooke and grabbed her waist._

"_Yeah, I'm sure you have" Brooke said turning around to walk away. But she couldn't Chase was holding on to her too tight._

"_Hey, don't walk away from me" Chase said in a hostel voice as he grabbed Brooke's arm and tightened his grip._

"_Chase let go, please Chase your really hurting me" Brooke said in tears._

"_But I love you Brooke, I know you love me too, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here waiting for me" Chase said grabbing her other arm with a tight grip. _

"_I do love you but I don't want you to act like this anymore" Brooke said still crying non-stop. _

"_Come on Brooke, stop being a bitch, lets go to the bedroom and stop talking because your making no sense" Chase said as he pulled her by the arms into the bedroom. _

"_Chase, please stop doing this to me, I don't want to have sex when your like this, your hurting me, please just let me go and we can go out and get something to eat and we can talk" Brooke said cry historically now, Brooke couldn't take it anymore, she didn't understand why he would act like this, was it because she turned him down almost a mouth ago?, Was he doing this to punish her? ._

"_Fuck Brooke stop talking" Chase said pulling harder until they reached the bedroom, he then pushed her on the bed. Brooke tried getting up but he held her arms down on the bed and started ripping her clothes off. After that he began to take his pants and boxers off. Brooke was too shook up form all of this she couldn't watch him do this to her body, she turned her head to look at her arms that were still in a tight grasp with black broses all over them. She felt a sharp pain as Chase put his member into Brooke's, and thrust in and out and did it harder each time, when he reached his climax he let go of Brooke's arms and got up to go to one of the bathrooms. _

_Brooke was still crying she couldn't help it, after Chase was in the bathroom for a couple minutes she heard the shower start up, she finally stopped crying and went to the closet to get her robe on and went into the other bathroom and took a shower herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying; after she took a shower she put her robe back on and walked back to the bedroom to find Chase sitting on the edge of the bed with a beer in his hands. Brooke walks towards the closet to put some clothes on, when she finished brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail she walks into the kitchen and opens up the fridge when Chase walks in._

"_What's wrong with you?" Chase says as he leads against the doorway sipping on his beer._

"_What's wrong with me?, this is what's wrong with me" Brooke yelled with tears starting to fall down her checks again, she grabs a beer and throws it on the floor, it smashes into a million pieces with the beer going everywhere, then she grabs another one and dose the same thing again. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Chase yelled as he walks up to Brooke and grabs her right arm from smashing more._

"_Let go of me" Brooke says with a really upset face with tears pouring down her face._

"_No" Chase yelled still holding on to Brooke's right arm with his right hand and has his beer in his left hand. Brooke sees the beer bottle in his hand and grabs it and smashes it against a wall. He looks were the beer bottle hit the wall and then looks back at Brooke and slaps her so hard that she falls to the ground, she feel in the beer that was in the bottles that she threw just missing the broken glass, her pants were covered in beer. _

"_Don't you ever pick I fight with me again, because Brooke, your going to lose every time, just remember that, slut" Chase said before he walked back into the bedroom._

_Hours pasted and Brooke was still on the kitchen floor, she was replaying in her mind every thing that happened that night, the one thing that came to her mind was, Tree Hill, the place that she always felt safe, where her friends that felt like family were. She got up and walked to the bedroom Chase was passed out in the bed, she goes in the closet and grabs a suitcase and grabs all the clothes that she can fit in the suitcase. She then goes into the living room to get a photo album that was hid under a pillow on the couch. She opens it to a random page on one side there was picture of her an all her friends that were in Tree Hill, the other side was a picture of her and her first love, Lucas Scott. That picture took her back to a sunny day at the beach were her and Lucas were kissing._

_She closes the book and grabs the suitcase and walks out the door with out any second thoughts or looking back._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Tears poured down Brooke's eyes as Rachel and Peyton just stare at her in shock. Peyton eyes start to water as dose Rachel's, they can't believe that Brooke went thou this all by her self with out anyone to help her.

"Brooke, Oh My God, I'm so sorry" Peyton said as she gets up from the bench and walks over to Brooke and gives her a hug, Rachel then joins in on the hug.

"Dose anyone else no about this?" Rachel asks, rubbing Brooke's back to give her comfort. Brooke just stares off for a little bit and quietly says.

"Haley"

* * *

**Wow, ok that took me like 3 hours to type, I was just rolling with what came to my mind this chapter, so tell me what you guys think, I think it's really sad, I'm like almost crying here lol, I'm sure you guys will be pleased to know this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Xoxo Britt**


	16. bad dream

**Hey guys, I guess you get a two for one deal lol, I would have updated earlier but the library closed before I got there, so I thought I would make it up to you by writing another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Brooke told Peyton and Rachel everything about her relationship with Chase, even the biggest part, why he was treating her like that. They deiced to go out for some pizza place that had video games so Jamie could go play while the girls talk more.

"Brooke, you have to tell Lucas" Peyton said trying not to push her friend before she was ready.

"I know I do, but I don't know what to say to him" Brooke said looking at Jamie, she thought to her self how happy Jamie was in the moment.

"Just tell him the way you told us, he'll be there for you Brooke, he loves you" Peyton said trying to be there for her friend in a hard time like this.

"I know he dose, I love him too, I just cant do this right now, …" Brooke took a pause for a moment to think when she got a pain in her stomach, Brooke held her stomach in pain for a moment until Rachel and Peyton realized what was going on.

"Brooke, are you ok, should we go to the hospital?" Rachel said standing up ready to move as fast as Brooke need her to.

"No, it's fine, I have these some times when I eat to fast" Brooke said as the pain slowly faded away.

"Are you sure?" Peyton said worried.

"Of course guys, I would never put my baby in harm, I promised to many people that I would take care of me and the baby, including me" Brooke said looking over at Jamie with a smile as Jamie looked away from the video game and waved to Brooke with a huge smile on his face.

"Well should we get going?" Peyton said before she took one last sip of her drink.

"Yeah, Lucas should be home from work now anyways, and I should talk to him" Brooke said as she stood up from the chair then put on her jacket.

"Come on Jamie, where going home to Uncle Luke" Brooke said as she grabbed his jacket and bent down as far as she could when Jamie came running. Brooke started putting his jacket on and zipped it up and put his hat on. They all went back to Brooke and Lucas's house to be there for Brooke when she tells him about Chase.

* * *

"Ok Jamie can you go up stairs and make a beautiful picture for Aunt Peyton and Rachel?" Brooke said as they walked thou the front door. Jamie smiled and shook his head yes and ran upstairs to get started.

"You can do this Brooke" Peyton said as she hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, were here for you if you need us" Rachel said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys" Brooke said with a small smile trying not to cry before she told Lucas. They walked into the living room to find Lucas watching a basketball game.

"Oh Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, I didn't hear you guys come in, how was your day" Lucas said as he got up from the couch to greet his fiancée and his two friends.

"Hey Luke, could have been a lot better, can I talk to you?" Brooke said as she walked over to sit on the couch for some support.

"Yeah of course, is everything ok with you and the baby?, Oh my god, is there something wrong with Jamie?" Lucas said so worried that he jumped up from the couch.

"No, no, were fine, I promise" Brooke said as she tugged on his arm a little to get him to sit down.

"Then what is it?" Lucas said worried and now confused. Brooke looked at her two friends that were seated on the other couch, and then she took a deep breath.

"When I was in New York, I was so happy, my business was going great, I had a great condo apartment, it was like a dream but with out you" Brooke said smiling at the last part, but she knew she had to smile a little bit to not make this harder then it has to be.

"That's great Brooke, but what changed?" Lucas said smiling, he was so proud of Brooke the way she made her dream into reality.

"Chase" Brooke said as the smile faded as she went back to when it all started.

* * *

**Flashback**

**7 Mouths Ago**

Brooke just finished a long day at work and wanted to get back home to her one room condo apartment and her boyfriend Chase Adams that lived with her, she walked in the condo to find candles lit all over the apartment and found a note on a little end table.

"_Hey babe, follow the rose petals and see where they take you"_

Brooke looked down to find rose petals forming a trail to the bedroom, she smiled and followed the trail all the way to the bedroom and found more candles and rose petals made into a heart shape on the bed with Chase on the edge of the bed smiling at her.

"Chase what is this all about, it's not my birthday, is it?" Brooke said a little confused. Chase laughed at what she said, he got up from the bed and walked over to Brooke and placed a kiss on her lips. After the kiss he pulled out a red box and bent down. Brooke was so surprised she didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"Brooke, for the past couple of mouths I've been trying to figure out how I can put in to words the way I feel about you, but I cant. Then a couple days ago I realized that the only way I can tell you how much I love you is to show you, with this ring, and a promise to be there for you and love you no matter what. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Chase said with a smile as he opened the box reviling a diamond ring. Brooke just stood there she was in shock, she loved Chase but not as much as someone should when they get married.

"Chase I love you, but not as much as I should, I'm sorry" Brooke said as tears fell from her eyes, she felt sorry that she had to break Chase's heart like that, but she just thought that the only to be honest with Chase and herself is to admit it didn't feel right just yet.

"You still love Lucas" Chase said with tears burning his eyes as he stood back up and began to walk out of the room.

"No, Chase no I don't, I swear it's not about him, I just not ready, and I'm so sorry for that" Brooke said pulling on Chase's shirt for him to stay and hear what she has to say. Chase just pulled away and started walking again, then he made his way to the front door.

"Chase please don't leave" Brooke pleaded with tears still falling down her checks, this was hurting her just as much as it was Chase, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Don't wait up for me" Chase said just before he opened the door and left.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Brooke told Lucas what happened from that night up to the night she left to come back to Tree Hill. By the time she told him everything her face was full of tears and her eyes were red and puffy like they were every night after she turned down Chase's purpose.

"Brooke, Oh my god, come here" Lucas said to a hurt, confused and pregnant Brooke, Lucas couldn't image what Brooke had to go thou. Brooke couldn't say anything she just sat there in Lucas's eyes crying, Peyton and Rachel saw how broken up Brooke was talking about it again they didn't know what to say anymore, they just sat there hoping things would get better for Brooke and Lucas. After Brooke was done crying in Lucas's arms she looked really tired and she need to relax for her and the baby sake, Lucas helped Brooke up to their bedroom and tucked her in to get some sleep. Meanwhile Peyton and Rachel where down stairs talking about what happened that day before Jamie came down with a picture he drew.

"Aunt Peyton?, why is Aunt Brooke crying?" Jamie said as he came in the living room and sat in between Rachel and Peyton.

"Oh buddy, you know what, Aunt Brooke is just really tired today and sometimes when your tired you cry, like baby's your going to find that out soon enough when your cousin Haley comes" Peyton said trying to change the subject.

"Oh ok, I made this for you and Rachel, I didn't know how long you guys were going to stay and I wanted to give you it today so I just drew one" Jamie said as he handed the picture to Peyton who put it at arm's reach so that Rachel could see it too. The drawing had two women in it, with a house and birds in the sky and a swimming pool beside the house and a couple flowers and at the bottom it said Aunt Peyton and Rachel.

"Jamie, this looks really great, thanks so much" Peyton said with a bright smile as she kissed Jamie on the top of the head.

"Yeah, it's the best drawing I have ever saw" Rachel said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Wait, this gives me an idea, Rachel, you can move in with me" Peyton said she thought it seemed like a good idea, Peyton wanted a house mate because it was getting to lonely for her to live by her self.

"That would be great, but are you sure?" Rachel knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with because of her midnight "friends" that came over some times.

"Yeah of course, maybe we'll have just as many good memories as you and Brooke had hey?" Peyton said with excitement, even thou she wanted Brooke as a house mate again she was getting married and she was starting to make a family of her own, plus Rachel is the closest thing of a Brooke Davis that she could ever get for a house mate.

"Damn right, thanks Peyton" Rachel said with a smile as she got up and gave Peyton a quick hug then sat back down.

* * *

After Lucas came down stairs from tucking Brooke in and making sure she was ok by her self, he made a quick and small dinner for his self, Jamie, Peyton and Rachel. After supper Rachel packed up her stuff and moved in the extra room that Peyton had in her apartment. While Rachel got her stuff moved in with Peyton, Lucas and Jamie played some basketball out side in the backyard, afterwards they watched "Air bud" in between bathroom breaks and pop refills Lucas checked on Brooke, by the time the movie was done Lucas and Jamie went to bed.

2 o'clock in the morning Brooke woke up from a bad dream sweat pouring down her face. She knew she had woke up Lucas because he was right there to hold her and help her get thou it.

"It's ok baby, you can get thou this, I'm here" Lucas said as he held her close to his chest and rocked her back and fourth as long as she need him to do it he was there.

* * *

**There it is, hope you enjoyed it, I'll update as soon as I can, please review. Xoxo Britt**


End file.
